


Déjà Vu

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sakurai Sho meets a young man at a bar who seems to know exactly what strings to pull in order to seduce him. Is this simply a game between strangers or not?!





	

Title: Déjà Vu (One Shot)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Pairing: Sakuraiba  
Genre: AU, Smut, Fluff (at the end)  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Sakurai Sho meets a young man at a bar who seems to know exactly what strings to pull in order to seduce him. Is this simply a game between strangers or not?!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba ~~they own me~~  
A.N. This started for Aiba's birthday and finished for Sho's birthday... :P I would call it Sakuraiba birthday present! XD 

 

 

  
_ Déjà-vu _

  
  
It was almost midnight when he stepped in the bar. The windows were blurry due to the difference of temperature inside and outside. He brought his hands close to his mouth and warmed them up a bit. There were not many people in there. But it was only the expected. Last day of the Christmas holiday and a temperature that had reached -3°C were two good reasons to stay at home with the family.   


  
He scanned the place until his eyes met something interesting. He headed to the bar and took a sit after having taken off his long black coat and placed it on the empty seat next to him.   


  
“A double scotch with ice” the barman, a man around his forties, immediately took a glass and prepared his drink.  


  
“I guess it’s kinda sad to work such a night…” the words seemed more like a monologue despite being addressed to the barman in front of him who simply nodded his head.   


  
“I think what’s sadder is to be sitting in a bar alone in such a night…” he turned surprised on his right to see the one person that had caught his attention since he entered the bar smirking without taking his eyes of his drink.   


  
“Well that wouldn’t apply to you as well? You’re also alone…” the young man kept smirking. His hair was black and wavy, not too short and his lips full, luscious; that was the right word. Unintentionally his tongue wetted his lower lip as his eyes were locked at those lips. _How they would feel when I sucked them…_ His profile was so beautiful.  


  
“I wouldn’t say so… I came here on my own because I had a purpose…” the other’s voice was playful.  


  
“Really?! And what purpose is that?!”    


  
The man smiled. “My mother has taught me to avoid talking to strangers…”  


  
“My name is Sho” Sho said in a low tone looking straight at the one on his right.  


  
He saw the man turning around, their gazes meeting each other. “Masaki”  


  
Sho smirked noticing the other’s flirtatious tone. “Nice to meet you Ma-sa-ki. Now that we are not any longer strangers will you tell me your purpose?!”  


  
Masaki stood up from his seat and got closer at Sho after having drunk the rest of his wine in one go. “Not giving up… I like that… Sho” he whispered in Sho’s ear while his fingers caressed his neck so softly that sent a tingle of goosebumps down to his arm.  


  
Sho turned his head, making them be not more than a few inches from each other. He could feel Masaki’s hot breath against his, making his blood boil. Masaki realized that and smirked.   


  
“Don’t worry. I’m not leaving… yet…” his voice hoarse and seductive. Sho saw him disappearing behind the toilet door at the end of the inner part of the bar and trying desperately not to follow him right away, which was so damn tempting, he drank his scotch, before ordering a second one.   


  
The man came after a while and Sho had the chance to look at him better. He was slim and slightly taller than him. His face was not only beautiful… Sho would call it fresh.  


  
“See something interesting?” Masaki’s hoarse voice reached Sho’s ears as he took his seat next to him.   


  
“And what if I do?! Would that make any difference to you?” Sho decided to let go and follow the man’s little game.  


  
“Hmmm… who knows? How about you buy me a drink?! You know when I drink, I become more open to people… Maybe then I start paying more attention to the ones worth it…” Masaki replied in a low voice as he kept moving the empty glass in his hand.   


  
“Another one please for this gentleman here…” Sho requested at the bartender while pointing with his index finger Masaki.   


  
After a few seconds Masaki tasted the second glass of wine that had been served to him. “Amazing…” Sho was watching him drinking the wine when he saw a small drop of wine to create a line running down from the tip of Masaki’s mouth to his chin. His hand found his way to this chin, preventing the wine from going lower to his neck and eventually his white shirt, before he could stop it.  


  
“Ahhh… hmm…” Sho cleared his throat. “I just… it would ruin your white shirt and… it is red wine… it can be cleaned really difficulty you know…”  


  
“I know… thank you…” the other’s voice was seductive and his gaze intense. Masaki without breaking the eye contact took the finger with the drops of wine in his mouth and licked it off. Sho gulped. “Sho…” Masaki left Sho’s finger free and drank some of his wine.   


  
Sho, on the other hand, could already feel his pants tighten. This man knew exactly what to do and Sho couldn’t deny it… Masaki seemed as if he was a siren that had escaped Homer’s pages, ready to entrap whoever came across his way. But he liked it… despite being almost hypnotic… he liked it too much.    


  
Masaki turned and looked at him smirking. “Now that I can look at you better… you seem also interesting… so what do you say of exploiting the fact that we both find each other interesting?!”  


  
Sho finished the remaining scotch in his glass and stoop up without needing to listen to it twice. He paid for them both, leaving a large tip for the bartender and grabbed his coat.   


  
“But I don’t have my car tonight…” he muttered as they stepped out of the bar.  


  
“Oh… you don’t need it… we’re not going too far from here…” Masaki said in a low voice pressing his body closer to Sho’s. “My house is a few blocks away… but I guess you already know that…”  


  
Sho looked at him pouting.  


  
Masaki laughed. “Nothing… nothing!” he grabbed his hand and started to pace in a faster way, not slowing down until he reached inside his small apartment in the first floor. He threw his keys at the small box next to the entrance and turned back at Sho who was taking off his shoes.   


  
“Come in don’t be shy… Sho” Masaki said as he took off his jacket.   


  
Sho didn’t have the chance to make two steps inside the apartment; he found himself pinched on the wall, making his back hurt a bit. He could see Masaki’s eyes be dark from lust and longing.  


  
“Where do you think you’re going honey?!” Masaki whispered seductively in Sho’s ear as he leaned closer.   


  
Sho could feel the other’s hot breath on his neck tickling softly his skin. His eyes were already closed as he felt fingers brush, feather like, from his nape to the base of his neck and from there to the collarbones and his low shoulders. The hands found their way through the shirt, exploring the hot skin which was already becoming responsive.   


  
Masaki’s hands were magical, playing with the already hardened nipples, pinching, circling around the tip as the mouth was working equally eagerly at his neck area, sucking and leaving red marks at its passing. Soon the same hands found their way to the hips, grabbing them and rocking them against his, so that their groins brushed each other. It didn’t feel good; it felt ecstatic. The lower part of Sho seemed to become more and more sensitive as his erection became bigger, creating a suffocating situation in his pants.  


  
Sho felt losing every trace of sanity, as he felt the cold air touch his already hard member. He did the mistake to open his eyes to watch Masaki being on his knees, his face dangerously close to his erected member. Sho could see the way that Masaki’s eyes sparkled and the way that his tongue brushed his lips. He looked like a little kid in front of his favorite dessert.   


  
“Shit… ” was the only word that could escape his throat as he felt slow, terribly slow licks from the base to the tip. Masaki angled his head so that he could cover the whole of it. Sho started becoming impatient and rocked his hips forward to make the other understand what he wanted.  


  
“Stop it Sho or I’ll send you away like that…” came Masaki’s reply as a warning, making Sho gulp. “Good boy” was all that Masaki said before taking the whole length in his mouth making dirty sounds of slurping and sucking, softer at first, harder as the minutes were passing by.   


  
Sho could feel he was closer and closer to release but used all of his strength to not start fucking the hot mouth. Masaki was now bobbing his head up and down and his one hand came to toy with the balls, making Sho moan and groan loudly. At some point he felt Masaki’s tongue toy teasingly the tip without taking the member out of his mouth; that combined with a few short moans that left Masaki’s lustful mouth, created soft vibrations that made Sho’s already throbbing member twitch.   


  
“Sho… look at me…” Masaki asked huskily and Sho did what he was told just to see the other having undone his own trousers, his free hand pumping his own member that was now left free. It was all that Sho needed. One strong suck and he sent his hot thick semen down Masaki’s throat. The latter seemed to be ok with that since he drank it all, leaving no single trace over the now softening member. Masaki stood up trembling and smashed their lips together making Sho taste himself. “Touch me…” Masaki whispered in his mouth and Sho held Masaki’s member matching the other’s rhythm.   


  
Masaki though to his surprise slammed his hand away. “My hole… I want your fingers to fuck my hole… Make me come damn it…” he whispered in his ear and his free hand reached for Sho’s one just to bring it to his mouth and lick every single finger without breaking the eye contact.   


  
Sho could already feel his member coming slowly back to life. He looked at the flushed, covered with sweat face and smirking led his hand to Masaki’s tight hole. His finger was already covered by the other’s precum so it made things easier. As soon as he invaded one, Masaki started moaning. “That’s it… more…” his finger was already going in and out in a steady pace, soon followed by a second and then by a third.   


  
It wasn’t until seconds later that Masaki started moving against the fingers, fucking himself on them, as he accelerated the rhythm of his hand on his shaft. “Yes… huh… Sh- oooo” his breathing became totally unsteady and his whole body started trembling as his orgasm was coming. He came really hard splashing his cum on his hand and Sho’s shirt, groaning loud. He kept moving against the fingers as he rode off his high and looked at the man in front of him whose eyes were eating him alive.   


  
“Now… I guess… we… we can get to the main dish” He grabbed Sho’s nape driving him into a messy, wet kiss as he jumped on the other, wrapping his legs around his waist. “First door to the… you know…” he muttered and Sho led them immediately to the indicated room. It didn’t take them more than a few seconds to undress each other before devour every single inch of skin; wherever their mouth and tongue could reach.   


  
Sho threw them on the bed, attacking the other without warning. He started his wet journey from the collar bones heading lower, to his shoulders. The red blood birthmark on Masaki’s left shoulder was calling him to suck it and bit it with his teeth. Then, his mouth searched for the nipples which, awaken, were already expecting his tongue play with them, nibbling them teasingly. Masaki’s hands rested on Sho’s head, grabbing his hair hard as he guided him lower and lower, towards the part that was requesting his attention the most.   


  
Sho, without letting any other minute passing by, placed both Masaki’s legs on his shoulders as he reached the small bottle of tube on the small table next to the bed, spread some on his length that was back to be hard rock and shoved it at once in Masaki’s hole, making the latter scream because of the intrusion. Sho wasn’t receptive to wait the other to adjust and started rocking his hips against him really fast.   


  
Masaki’s unintelligent sounds made him sure that he also agreed with this plan and continued to thrust into his lover crazily. He angled his hips to find Masaki’s spot. He loved hearing his husky voice. The desperate cries for more that soon leaved the young man’s throat were the sign that Sho had found it. He kept hitting it with the tip of his member in every single thrust that now seemed more frantic as he was getting closer to his second release.  


  
Out of the blue, he pulled out completely and forcefully turned around Masaki, so that his face was buried in the pillow and his ass was left up in the air, calling for Sho to dive in once more. With a low groan Sho started thrusting again, his balls slapping on Masaki’s buttocks.   


  
“Sho… I’m…argnnn com-” Masaki’s voice was trembling and couldn’t finish his line as his spot was hit really hard.  


  
Sho’s hand found its way to his throbbing member pumping him fast as he kept on fucking him and his mouth tasting the sweat on his back.   


  
The first to come was Masaki, followed by Sho who called out his name. Both of them panted really hard. Their bodies were unable to move after such an intense intercourse.   


  
We’ll clean ourselves tomorrow…” Masaki said after a while. “So… how was I Mr. Stalker?” Masaki continued smirking.  


  
Sho pressed his lips on his forehead. “Perfect…”  
  
  
***  


__  
  
The next morning…  
  


  
“Sho-chan! It’s already 10 o’ clock! Nino-chan and Oh-chan are waiting for us! Hurry up or I’ll go on my own!”  


  
Sho rubbed his eyes, slightly cursing that it was so late already. He wished he could sleep some hours more. But despite of that he sat up with his hair being a mess because of the sleep.  


  
“I thought I was the one that was fucked… not you!” Masaki said muffling a laugh.  


  
“I’m… I’m tired…”  


  
Masaki went closer and sat at the verge of the bed. “What?! Should I worry about your stamina?! If I’m not mistaken that night two years ago we fucked two times and then in the morning we had other three rounds…”  


  
“It’s been two years Masaki and then… I didn’t have so much work… and well... I was twenty eight…” Sho said looking at his lap.   


  
Masaki stroked Sho’s cheek. “I didn’t complain… my stupid… but was my idea good?”  


  
Sho didn’t want to admit it but his boyfriend’s idea of ‘replaying’ their first night, that was actually also the beginning of their relationship was more than good. It was thrilling. It had been really a long time since they had experienced such hard orgasms but he still felt shy to reveal it. He was feeling really nervous when he entered the bar pretending that he had no idea who Masaki was.  


  
“Tell me Sho-chan! I thought of it because we always work so much and well it could spice things up a bit!” Masaki was looking at him, pouting with his round doe-like eyes locked on his.  


  
“It was really good Masaki… it was… amazing… though…” Masaki frowned.   


  
“I still can’t believe how such a sex demon like you, can turn into such a sweet and innocent looking puppy” Masaki burst into laughs before pecking his boyfriend’s lips.  


  
‘That’s my very unique talent Sho-chan. But trust me you’re the only one who can see this sex demon as you say part of me… Now hurry up!”  


  
Sho looked at his boyfriend who was leaving their bedroom. It was true. Sho was the only one. He could still remember what his words were back then.  


 

__  
  
“How was Mr. Stalker?” Masaki asked grinning widely.  
  


__  
  
Sho cursed under his breath. ‘Shit… was I discovered?’ he thought as he avoided looking at the other.  
  


__  
  
“What?! You think that I haven’t realized that you’ve been following me now everywhere since November?! You know… you’re not exactly discreet… But… I have to admit that you were persistent and sexy… that’s why I let myself try this… and Nino-chan told me that you’re helpless not bad…”  
  


__  
  
“You know Nino?!” Sho asked dumbfounded. Nino was his cousin’s boyfriend.  
  


__  
  
“Yes! We were classmates… you really are dumb… I thought you already knew that!”   
  


__  
  
Masaki sighed before leaning closer to Sho. “Darling… I don’t sleep with whoever hit on me… Got it?!”  
  
  
  
***  


__  
  
The following night…  
  


  
Sho was looking at Masaki who was cooking dinner.   


  
“What? Do I have something on me?” Masaki asked as he stirred the pot.  


  
Sho moved closer and wrapped his arms around Masaki’s waist. “Sho-chan it’s dangerous!” the other whined but Sho showed no intention of moving away.  


  
“Masaki… perhaps we could establish this ‘replaying’ every year… I want to see you try to seduce me… you’re dangerously beautiful Masaki and I want to see you surrender to me… always…” his voice was low; something that caused shivers run down Masaki’s spine.  


  
“It’s like experiencing a déjà-vu…” Masaki said slowly.   


  
Sho turned him around so that they could see each other. “Our one of a kind déjà-vu” he said and pulled Masaki into a deep kiss.  


  
THE END  

 

 

A.N. I somehow love twists... I don't know if that's what you expected when you read the summary but well... I hope you liked it! I couldn't avoid writing some *coughs* sexy os as these two are big perverts in my eyes! ;) I also think that my smuts are becoming smuttier... :P

I really hope you liked it and comments are <333!!!   


 

 

 

 


End file.
